Family
by Wolf-of-Words
Summary: [ONESHOT collection] First fic! The pack's thoughts on each other and Paradise. Rated for Tsume's mouth.
1. Toboe

* * *

Yay!!!! My first fic is finally here!! Okay... be nice; I'm proud of what I wrote and it IS my first one! :3 Enjoy!!

* * *

The wind felt like a splash of freezing water as the four wolves- Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe- walked across the frozen tundra. All they could see was white for miles and miles, like there was nothing but snow in the entire world. Kiba and Tsume were vying for the lead, and Hige was walking jauntily after them, but, yards behind them, Toboe was left to ponder over his thoughts at the back of his pack.

As he walked slowly across the frigid, snowy ground, the brown wolf stared questioningly at his paws, listening to his bracelets chinking softly around his ankle when he walked. He looked at them as if he was trying to see something more than just his brown paws.  
  
_Is it really worth it?_ Toboe thought to himself. _Sometimes don't think so. Tsume says Paradise is just a fable, a legend. But then, why did he come with us? Kiba is positive this place exists, though._

_What do I think? I don't know anymore. I thought I used to know; I wanted to believe that Paradise was real, you know, being positive. But now... after all we've been through..._

_I've been alone for so long. Do I even belong here? Sometimes I think about leaving. I mean, I can't fight as well as the others. I'm not as strong or brave or smart as Kiba or Tsume or Hige, either. Do I deserve to be in their pack?_

The young wolf looked up to the blue sky as he thought about this. He closed his eyes. Then Toboe opened them again and went back to staring at his paws.

_Yes. I deserve to find Paradise just as much as the others do. I'm not weak and I CAN fight- maybe not as well as the others, but still! We're best friends, all of us- even though sometimes it doesn't seem like it. Yes! This is my pack, OUR pack. And I love every one of them- Kiba and Hige and Tsume. So I'll stay with them, forever.  
_  
Toboe's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a taunting voice;

"Hey, Runt! Hurry up already!" Hige called.

Toboe's head jerked up from his trance to see his friends waiting for him about three yards away.

"Hey, kid! If you don't hurry up, we'll leave you behind!" Tsume yelled at him.

Kiba just stood there, waiting, and gave a small smile towards the young brown wolf.

"Wait for me, Guys!" Toboe called, running the distance to catch up with his pack.  
  
As he raced up to them, the brown wolf smiled at his friends- the stubborn, quiet white wolf Kiba, the usually cold, scarred, grey wolf Tsume, and the cheery, happy-go-lucky tan wolf Hige.  
  
_Yes._ Toboe thought, smiling from joy. _This is where I belong. This is my family._

* * *

Wow... less than a page... oh, well, better start small before I go big! Well? Whatcha think? Good? Bad? R&R PLZ!!!!!!!

-Ja Ne, Kitsunefiredragon


	2. Tsume

Well, i've decided to make this a collection of One-shots- on all four of the wolves. Thanks to Kitsune Foxfire and Sabertooth Kitty for my first reviews! I'm not as good at Tsume as I am on Toboe, so I'm not as proud of this one as my first chapter. Enjoy & RR!!

* * *

It sucked. It pisses me off. It makes my blood boil.

Kiba was a whelp compared to me, a measly, little, lost, scared puppy. But everyone followed him. If Kiba said "Let's go jump off a cliff!" I bet they'd all do it!

And I hate it. I hate that they all follow Kiba to "Paradise" (if it even exists- which I doubt) instead of me, Tsume. I would never, ever say it out loud, but I'm jealous.

There is Kiba, that stubborn, snotty, spotlight-hogger! I HATE STUPID FUCKING KIBA!!!

There is Hige. The annoying, perverted, fat, way-too-cheery wolf. I don't hold as much against him as I do Kiba, he's just annoying.

Finally, there's Toboe. The annoying (even more annoying than Hige), naïve, whiny, little, tag-a-long, brat. He just doesn't know when to shut up!! With his talk of "Can't Humans and Wolves just get along?" Hah!! Wolves and Humans will never get along! Humans are too stupid!

Toboe's always following me around like a puppy that's lost its Mother. But I wonder why he chose me? Why not Kiba or Hige? Anybody but me!

Although I'd never let anyone know, it's nice having a pack. Finally having someone to come back to, even if it's that godamn Kiba. Hige and Toboe make everything cheerier- not that I want it to be. Me and Kiba just make things gloomier. And I like it that way.Kiba and I were racing for the lead of the pack, while Hige and Toboe were lagging behind and... yes.

This was how it was supposed to be.

Well, like it or not, this is my family. My wacked-out, creepy family.

* * *

Ok... how is it? Not as good as the first one I know... RR!!!

Ja Ne, Kitsune-firedragon


	3. Kiba

Okay Chapter 3 is up! I think Kiba might be a little OOC, but oh well... I tried... anyway, I hope this chappie ins't too bad!!

* * *

The day was boring and dreary in the cave, but at least it was warmer than outside where the blizzard was raging. They had to stop to wait out the storm out because they couldn't see two feet in front of themselves.

Toboe and Hige were off in a corner, laughing together and quietly complaining about how hungry they were. Tsume threatened to eat them if they didn't shut up and stared into the white abyss that was the blizzard from the mouth of the cave.

Kiba was sitting across from the grey, brown, and tan wolves, staring at the damp cave floor. He only vaguely heard his friends talking, as he was lost in his own thoughts.

_What are we sitting around here for?_ Kiba thought savagely. _We should be looking for Paradise, not sitting here like dogs! _He glanced at his pack as he thought this. _Tsume says that Paradise is a load of crap, but I know that it's real._

_ I don't know if the others think that paradise is real. I already know Tsume doesn't. But what about Hige? Or Toboe?_ -He glanced at them all in turn- _Maybe they think I'm crazy. But, why would they follow a crazy person?_

_I guess I'll just have figure it out later. I don't mind being in a pack again, a family._

Kiba smiled as he thought of his "family"- consisting of Tsume, Hige, and Toboe.

At that moment, Toboe shifted his attention from his conversation with Hige to Kiba. Kiba had a glassy-eyed expression as he watched them.

"Something wrong Kiba?" Toboe asked.

Kiba was jerked out of his thoughts by Toboe's voice.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine..." Kiba said, startled.

Toboe shrugged and turned back to Hige. Tsume glanced at him, but looked quickly away.

_My family..._Kiba thought again, smirking as he did so.

* * *

So... How was that chapter? I'm having Writer's Block on Hige's chapter (I don't see how I can if I'm not even writing a story, but I won't go into the technicalities) !! If you have any suggustestions or hints I would greatly appreciate it!!! RR!!!

Thank you to WildBlackWolf and Viva, Shadow Jaganshi and i-am-gamer-hear-me-roar for reveiwing!!!


	4. Hige

Ahh!! At Last!! I finally posted my Hige Paragraph!! I'm sooo sorry it took so long, i typed it up a while ago, but i never got the chance to post it. So this is the best I could come up with for Hige. Enjoy!!

* * *

Food. It was all Hige could think about. They'd been traveling for a whole THREE DAYS without any food. Three days too long in Hige's opinion. 

"Man, couldn't we stop for just five minutes? Maybe catch some grub?" Hige said. His stomach growled at the thought of a nice, juicy rabbit.

"Where exactly would we find food out here?" Kiba said from the front of the pack, gesturing at the vast, burning desert surrounding the four wolves. They could see nothing for miles.

"Hige, I say we just eat you; we'd be able to last for months," Tsume said with a sneer.

"Why you-" But we never got to learn what Tsume was, for Hige was cut off by Toboe.

"Come on guys, the heat's getting to you," He said, pushing them apart.  
  
_Why that jerk Tsume, always strutting around like he owns the place... Man, if looks could kill...He'd be long gone.  
_  
Hige sighed, glaring a hole through the grey wolf's back.  
  
_Why am I even a part of this weird, miss-matched pack? Was I drawn into this adventure by coincidence? Or was it fate; destiny even? Was meeting Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe my destiny? Or was it that we were all destined to meet from the beginning?  
_  
Hige stared at the scenery slowly passing by and felt the hot, cracked ground beneath his paws. He shook his head, trying to clear the questions from his mind.  
  
_I really don't care if we were 'destined' to meet or not. What matters now is that we're all on this quest, and we're doing it together. Me and my pack. My family.  
_  
Hige smiled a lop-sided smile, still staring at the scenery. Tsume suddenly turned around to look at Hige, wondering why his usually talkative friend was being so unusually quiet.

"What's with that goofy smile you've got plastered on your face?" He said in a taunting voice. But Hige merely continued smiling.  
  
_My family..._

* * *

Well, that's it. Thank you sooo much for the reveiws!! I'd like to thank aragon's-girl4074 - for taking time to reveiw each of my chapters-, Dark Jisushiku, Souless Wolf Youkai, Kitsune Foxfire, Whiskers (I finally got Hige in here, hope u enjoyed it ), WildBlackWolf And Viva, i-am-gamer-hear-me-roar, and finally Shadow Jaganshi for reveiwing. Thanks so much you guys!!! 


End file.
